Games of Death
by Dragons and Demons
Summary: The battle of the stars has been won. But, a new, mysterious, group of cats has defeated both the Dark Forest, and Starclan. Who is it? And what will it take to stop them? Challenge from the Warriors Challenge Forum. Rated T for death, blood, and insanity.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! As you can see, I am starting a new story. Hopefully this story will be better than my other story. This is actually a challenge in the Warriors Challenge Forum. Its called The Game of Life and Death, and its by Huntress of Sacred Dreams. The allegiances literally took a week to do. Anyways, hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS. THAT GOES TO THE ERINS. ALL I OWN IS THE PLOT.**

ALLEGIANCES:

Cloudclan

Leader-Honeystar: golden tabby she-cat with golden amber eyes

Deputy-Whitefrost:white tom with frosty green eyes

Med. Cat- Blueheart:blue-gray tom with blue-gray eyes

Med. Cat Appr.-N/A

Warriors-

Littlesparrow: cream and white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Whiskerstep: ginger tom with amber eyes

Leafshade: light tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Largepine: stocky gray tom with shockingly green eyes

Dewfire: dark gray tom with amber eyes

Raindrop: black she-cat with blue eyes

Skywillow: light gray she-cat with amber eyes

Snowstorm: fluffy white tom with blue eyes

Dovestripe: gray and white she-cat with dark green eyes

Harewhisper: wirey mottled gray tom

Finchwing: brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices-

Prowlpaw: yellow tom with amber eyes and very long claws

Dustpaw: tanish-gray she-cat with pale green eyes

Loudpaw: white tom with yellow eyes

Hazelpaw: dark brown she-cat with green eyes

Peachpaw: pale ginger she-cat with darker ginger spots, darker ginger paws, and dark amber eyes

Queens-

Brackenwilow: light brown she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Whitefrost's kits, Sootkit and Rabbitkit)

Roseclaw: ginger she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Snowstorm's kits, Frogkit, Dawnkit, and Butterflykit)

Kits-

Frogkit: ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes

Rabbitkit: light gray she-cat with amber eyes

Sootkit: dark gray tom with amber eyes

Butterflykit: pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Dawnkit: white she-cat with green eyes

Elders-

No-Tail: black tom with sightless white eyes and no tail (due to a badger biting it off)

Wingpelt:brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Ivyclan

Leader-Stripestar: gray tabby tom with green eyes

Deputy-Rabbitpelt: light gray she-cat with amber eyes

Med. Cat-Volewhisker: brown tom with blue eyes

Med. Cat Appr.-Quailpaw: gray she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors-

Willowstrike:Broad-shouldered, sleek-furred, dark tabby tom with a spattering of white spots on his muzzle and a white forepaw. Green eyes.

Thickpelt: heavyset ginger tom with amber eyes

Minnowstream: silver she-cat with green eyes

Emberclaw:ginger tom with orange eyes

Hollynose: dark gray she-cat with green eyes

Berrystripe: ginger and white she-cat with blueberry eyes

Nettlefoot: light brown she-cat with blue eyes

Greenheart: light yellow tom with green eyes

Grayface: gray tom with blue-gray eyes

Roughstone: brown tabby tom with scruffy fur and dark blue eyes

Spottedpelt: tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices-

Tallpaw: black and white tom with green eyes

Sparrowpaw: brown tabby tom with orange eyes

Poppypaw: pale ginger she-cat with orange eyes

Queens-

Sweetflower: cream she-cat with pale yellow eyes (mother of Grayface's kits, Daisykit and Toadkit)

Thrushclaw: dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes (mother of Stripestar's kit, Harekit)

Kits-

Daisykit: cream she-cat with green eyes

Toadkit: gray and white tom with amber eyes

Harekit: light gray she-cat with green eyes

Elders-

Fallentree: yellow and ginger tom with green eyes

Deadeyes: black she-cat with sightless white eyes (oldest cat currently in the clans)

Palebelly: pale yellow she-cat with amber eyes

Hillclan

Leader-Applestar: ginger tom with amber eyes

Deputy-Grassfur: prickly furred gray tom with green eyes

Med. Cat-Turtlepool: tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Med. Cat Appr.-Stonepaw: silver she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors-

Moleheart: brown tom with amber eyes

Streamtail: silver tom with blue eyes

Larksong: light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Heatherquail: white she-cat with blue eyes and incredibly soft fur

Rainheart: blue tom with blue eyes

Flowerpetal: ginger she-cat with green eyes

Mallowfur: fuzzy brown tom with dull green eyes

Coldfrost: thin-furred white she-cat with green eyes (got her name from almost freezing to death in the leafbare she was born in)

Petalshine: pale ginger she-cat with darker ginger "petals" in her fur and amber eyes

Yellowtree: yellow tabby tom with blue eyes

Whiteblossom: white she-cat with amber eyes

Fishpelt: dark silver tom with blue eyes

Apprentices-

Rosepaw: ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Rushpaw: yellow tom with green eyes

Troutpaw: silver and black she-cat with amber eyes

Queens-

Speckleberry: ginger and black spotted she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Fishpelt's kits, Gingerkit, Quietkit, Duckkkit, and Mistkit)

Meadowsong: pale gray she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Mallowfur's kits, Ashkit and Splashkit)

Kits-

Ashkit: fuzzy-furred pale gray she-cat with icy blue eyes

Splashkit: brown tom with yellow eyes

Duckkit: silver tom with amber eyes

Mistkit: gray she-cat with green eyes

Quietkit: white she-cat with amber eyes

Gingerkit: ginger tom with amber eyes

Elders-

Stormfoot: dark gray tom with blue eyes

Mintleaf: white she-cat with mint-green eyes

Blazeclan

Leader- Foxstar: reddish brown she-cat with dark amber eyes

Deputy-Ashwillow: gray tabby tom with intense green eyes

Med. Cat- Owlfur: dark brown tom with yellow eyes

Med. Cat Appr.- Rootpaw: pale brown she-cat with dark green eyes

Warriors-

Lionfang: golden tom with burning yellow-green eyes

Gorseleg: blackish brown she-cat with amber eyes

Longstripe: yellowish tom with black tabby stripes and dark green eyes

Cricketleap: black she-cat with bright blue eyes

Sunflame: dark cream tom with dark orange eyes

Tigerfoot: tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes

Adderstrike: orange tabby tom with crimson eyes

Oakfoot: dark blackish brown she-cat with pale green eyes

Badgerclaw: black and white tom with pale blue eyes

Smokepelt: dark gray she-cat with bright amber eyes

Antclaw: black tom with one amber eye and one white eye (has a scar going down his eye, so he is blind in that eye)

Stonegaze: pale gray she-cat with black stripes and blue-gray eyes

Apprentices-

Tansypaw: pale yellow she-cat with darker yellow splotches and amber eyes

Gingerpaw: orange she-cat with amber eyes

Icepaw: white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Queens-

Pinefrost: brown tabby she-cat with green eyes (mother of Antclaw's kits, Leapkit, Brightkit, Riverkit, Windkit)

Bramblefoot: black and gold she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Sunflame's kits, Shadowkit, Thunderkit, Spiderkit)

Robincall: pale brown and white she-cat with blue eyes (pregnant with Lionfang's kits)

Kits-

Shadowkit: black she-cat with amber eyes

Windkit: cream she-cat with green eyes

Thunderkit: golden tom with orange eyes

Riverkit: silvery-gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Brightkit: black tabby she-cat with green eyes

Spiderkit: dark gray tom with amber eyes

Leapkit: silver she-cat with blue eyes

Elders-

Stonemist: cream tom with gray eyes

Whitefang: white she-cat with pale blue eyes

Vinewhisker: black tom with green eyes

Rebelclan

Leader-Ravenstar: black she-cat with violet eyes

Deputy-Stoneclaw: dark gray tom with green eyes

Med. Cat-Blackleaf: white she-cat with black paws, black ears, black splotches, and blue eyes

Med. Cat Appr.-Sandpaw: dark ginger tabby tom with pale green eyes

Warriors-

Nightbird: black she-cat with pale blue eyes

Jaystep: dark gray tom with blue eyes

Silverheart: fluffy silver tom with bright green eyes

Violetshade: black tabby she-cat with violet eyes

Nighttail: black tom with violet eyes

Mapleleaf: dark tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Crowfrost: black she-cat with silver paws and a silver crescent moon on her forehead and violet eyes

Rockshatter: dark gray tom with dark blue-green eyes

Shadefoot: white tom with black paws and dark blue eyes

Blackear: dark ginger tom with black paws, black ears, and green eyes

Lizardleap: dark yellow tabby she-cat with violet eyes

Strikeclaw: large black tom with huge paws, long claws, and dark green eyes

Apprentices-

Newtpaw: black and ginger splotched tom with green eyes

Mousepaw: dark gray tom with blue eyes

Graypaw: dark gray she-cat with violet eyes

Clawpaw: dark brown tom with green eyes

Queens-

Fernlight:Lithe tortoiseshell she-cat with a white face and blue eyes (mother of Shadefoot's kits, Twistkit, Weaselkit, Duskkit, and Mothkit)

Woodpelt: dark tabby she-cat with violet eyes (mother of Strikeclaw's kits, Mosskit and Pebblekit)

Dapplespots: black and silver spotted she-cat with green eyes (mother of Stoneclaw's kits, Ripplekit and Featherkit)

Kits-

Weaselkit: tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Darkkit: black tom with dark blue eyes

Mosskit: black she-cat with violet eyes

Pebblekit: gray, black, and white spotted tom with violet eyes

Ripplekit: silver she-cat with green eyes

Duskkit: dark tortoiseshell tom with dark green eyes

Twistkit: brown and white tom with a twisted back leg and violet eyes

Featherkit: dark silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Elders-

Darkfeather: black and gray tom with dark green eyes

Seedfur: ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Smoothpebble: shiny furred dark gray tom with violet eyes

Brokenclan

Leader-Blood: crimson tom with amber eyes

Deputy-Fang: white tom with green eyes

Med. Cat-Ice: white she-cat with blue eyes

Med. Cat Appr.-N/A

Warriors-

Frost: black tom with frosty green eyes

Venom: ginger she-cat with incredibly long claws and amber eyes

Scar: gray she-cat with a long scar across her face, one white, blind eye, and one bright green eye

Bird: light brown she-cat with blue eyes

Talon: fluffy gold tom with yellow eyes

Night: black tom with icy blue eyes

Darkness: dark gray she-cat with dark amber eyes

Fire: ginger tom with green eyes (see what I did there?)

Badger: black and white stripes tom with amber eyes

Claw: yellow tabby she-cat with long black claws and blue eyes

Apprentices-

Red: ginger tom with yellow eyes

Soul: white she-cat with pale yellow eyes

Shadow: black tom with green eyes

Queens-

Stream: silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Night's kits, Scorch, Rain, and Snake)

Heather: soft furred dove-gray she-cat with pale blue, almost purple eyes (mother of Frost's kits, Moon and Pounce)

Sand: mottled tan she-cat with green eyes (mother of Badger's kits, Willow, Feather and Fox)

Kits-

Scorch: black tom with burning amber eyes

Rain: silver and blue she-cat with blue eyes

Willow: black and white she-cat with amber eyes

Snake: black tom with green eyes

Moon: dove-gray she-cat with with blue eyes

Pounce: gray tom with long claws and blue eyes

Feather: dark gray she-cat with green eyes

Fox: ginger tom with amber eyes

Elders-

Boulder: dark gray tom with amber eyes

Oak: dark brown tom with dark green eyes

Crackle: blind white she-cat with crinked fur and white eyes (because of blindness)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello everyone! Here is the prologue, I guess you could call it, for the Games of Death. I hope you like it! This will be my new main story. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS. THAT WOULD BE THE ERINS. ALL I OWN IS THE PLOT.**

It was moonhigh on a starless night. One small black tom stood alone on the mountaintop, staring at the full moon. A huge black and white tom padded up to sit beside the small black tom.

For what felt like a season, the two toms sat together, staring at the moon. Finally, the huge tom spoke.

"My leader, what are we gonna do? All we do is sit up on this mountain. When will we do-" The small tom cut him off.

"When will we do something more exciting? Maybe with bloodspill and death? Not long, my friend. I have some business to take care of when we do. I need revenge. Vengeance. And it requires the murder of many cats, and the destruction of their so called Starclan!" yowled the small tom with a bit of insanity

"Starclan? Wait, are you talking about the Clans? The cats that defeated you, me, and our little group?"

"Yes, I am. And I'm out for blood. Clan blood! Starclan blood! Even Dark Forest blood! I hunger for it. I can feel it consuming me, the bloodlust, I can feel my sanity slipping away," the small tom trailed off, gaining back his small amount of remaining sanity, and sat up straight. The larger tom was looking at him in a strange way. Excited? Shocked? Maybe even a little...scared?

"I will support the whole way. I will find our sisters, our brothers, our whole group. For you, solely you!" yowled the huge tom. "Maybe even kill a little on the way."

"Sounds good, my _deputy_. Go. Start your journey. For the future! For Bloodclan!"

**AN: Hope you guys liked it! Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So, here is the first ****_real_** **chapter of The Games of Death. I have a feeling that most of the chapters will be relatively short. You will see why in a second. I hope you enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS. THAT WOULD BE THE ERINS! ALL I OWN IS THE PLOT.**

Dark, bloodstained claws threatened to lash at her face, her legs, her chest. Threatening to consume her, to carry her with then to the depths of the darkness. To drag her into-

Dovestripe woke with a start. *Just a nightmare,* she thought. She was panting and shaken to her core.

Dovestripe padded out of the warrior's den. Honeystar was talking with the senior warriors over by her den. Dovestripe knew exactly what they were talking about. Everyone knew. For today was Selection Day, the day that one tom and one she-cat are chosen from each Clan to fight in the Arena.

_I hope I don't get picked..._ thought Dovestripe. _I would like to mother some kits at some point before I die._

Honeystar leaped up onto Hightree, and called for a Clan meeting.

"As we all know, today is Selection Day. This year, our Selection is at sunhigh. So, be ready. Good luck to those selected, and may Starclan travel with you," meowed Honeystar before she leapt down from the Hightree.

"Dovestripe! Come over here, I'm taking you, Dewfire, Snowstorm, and Loudpaw on a hunting patrol. Thought maybe I could cheer some cats up before, uh, you know," called Whiskerstep.

"Uh, ok," replied Dovestripe. "Maybe this will get my mind off my nightmare," she added quietly.

"What is taking Loudpaw so long?! Maybe we should just leave without him," mewed Dewfire angrily.

"No, Dewfire that is the wrong way to handle this. I will go and try to find him," hissed Snowstorm.

With that, Snowstorm bounded off to the apprentice's den.

A few moments later, Snowstorm came racing back, with Loudpaw following.

"What took you so long?" growled Dewfire.

"He stepped on a huge thorn. It became imbedded in his paw, and Blueheart had to yank it out. Then, he had to get cobwebs and a poultice in order for it to heal. Is that a good enough excuse?" Snowstorm demanded.

Dewfire said nothing.

"That's what I thought. Come on, let's go to Old Oak. This season, the prey will be collecting fallen acorns. It will be an easy hunt," meowed Whiskerstep.

The cats nodded in agreement, and the patrol padded through the bramble tunnel. As soon as they left camp, they raced to Old Oak. Everyone was careful, though, to not scare away the prey. Dovestripe peered through the bushes and saw a group if squirrels and mice, skirting among the leaf litter, collecting acorns.

Before long, each cat chose a target, and, since they weren't really gonna go anywhere else, created a pile of the small, warm bodies.

Right before sunhigh, the warriors and the single apprentice each took a few pieces if prey, and carried them back to camp.

By the time they got back, every cat in Cloudclan was gathered under the Hightree, waiting for two evil cats to come and steal away two of their cats.

Mere moments later, two cats appeared on the Hightree. Each one held a craved wooden container. Inside each container were stones in the shape and color of each warrior and apprentice, with details all the way down to the scars each cat had. One container with the toms, and one container with the she-cats.

"Silence!" yowled one of the Selecting Cats. "As you all know, we are here to select the cats that will compete in the Games of Death. First, my friend here will pick the she-cats."

The other cat plunged his paw into the container, and pulled it out with one carving hooked on a single claw.

"For the she-cats, Dovestripe!" yowled the cat. "Dovestripe, come up here."

For a few heartbeats, Dovestripe stood frozen with terror. She shook her head, and padded up to the roots of Hightree.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Wow! These chappies are coming out fast! i think I've done the disclaimer enough times. Hope you enjoy!**

Harewhisper was twitching uncontrollably, as he waited for the name of the Cloudclan tomcat that would be selected to fight for his life in the Arena.

_Please not me, please, please not me. Please, Starclan, make it not me! _prayed Harewhisper silently.

"And the tom is..." the cat plunged his paw into the container and drew out a mottled gray, cat-shaped stone. "Harewhisper!"

Cold anxiety sank into Harewhisper's skin, like shadowy claws. When he could finally move, he slowly padded up to sit next to Dovestripe. The two cats that came to escort them leaped off the Hightree. One cat was looking at them with a sympathetic look in his eyes, but as if a shadow regained control over his body, his eyes regained their emotionless gaze. Harewhisper shivered with sudden coldness, as if shadows were consuming him, too. He shook off the feeling, and followed the possessed cats through the bramble tunnel.

As soon as they left camp, the strange cats touched their noses together, and the four cats teleported to the Spirit Realm. Harewhisper expected to see Dark Forest cats, like Tigerstar and Mapleshade. But instead, he saw two cats, sitting on thrones made of bone. The first cat, on a taller throne, was very small and completely black except for one white paw and a white tipped tail, and wore a orange collar studded with teeth and claws. _Scrouge!_ thought Harewhisper angrily. The other cat was huge, with black and white fur, and wore a collar exactly the same as Scrouge's.

"B-b-but how? You don't believe in Starclan, or the Dark Forest? How can you defeat something you don't believe in?" exclaimed Harewhisper.

"Scar, tell the story," ordered Scrouge. A dark tabby tom padded up from the group of Bloodclan spirits.

So the tom began the same story he tells every year to every group of tributes.

"I have been assigned to the job of telling the story to every Selected cat every year," the tom began. He cleared his throat.

_**So you all know the story of how Firestar killed Scrouge in the battle of Bloodclan and Lionclan. Well, after seeing Starclan do their work, right before he died, he began to believe in them. So, when he was killed, he was offered a chance to be a Dark Forest cat. He declined the offer. So he was sent into a realm where all Bloodclan cats would go when they died, whether they died when Bloodclan fell or not. Scrouge and Bone sat in the realm for many, many years. Finally, Scrouge had an idea. What if he sent Bone to go and find all the Bloodclan cats? Then, he could reassemble his army, and defeat Starclan and the Dark Forest. Eventually, he did. And the spirits of all the Clan cats were forced to bow down to him. A few of the cats he hated personally, became slaves for him. These few cats were Tigerstar, Firestar, Thistleclaw, and Barley. But he wanted more. So he punished the Clans by creating the Games of Death. So the Games have been going for many seasons. And that is the story of the Games of Death.**_

The tabby tom finished his story.

"But if the victors if the Games know the truth, then how don't the Clans know about this?" asked Dovestripe.

"Because the victor is threatened with death. If the victor tells the Clans, we will track them down and kill them twice, so that their spirit is reduced to nothing," replied Scrouge.

The two Selected's were speechless.

"So, now you know. We shall now wait for the other ten Selected cats," meowed Scrouge. "Feel free to ask questions to anyone, besides me or Bone, while you wait to die." Scrouge was grinned insanely by the end of his speech.

Dovestripe padded over to talk to Scar, while Harewhisper literally had no idea how he was gonna get through this.

_Maybe I won't... _

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed this! R&R!**


End file.
